


Sunlight and Sunbeams

by WingsofSakon



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsofSakon/pseuds/WingsofSakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breathless love can be a true and beautiful love. But nothing lasts forever and sometimes. The only thing that remains is sunlight and sunbeams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight and Sunbeams

Sunlight and Sunbeams  
by: wingsofsakon

 

Yellow reflected like sunbeams in the morning light. Color clinging to their flowers like lost lovers as they swayed in the breeze. Just a ghost of what was: a double-sided mirror. A twisted image holding him mockingly. Fading in and out of a blur. So bright, it nearly blinded him. Mists covered everything in enchantment. Early morning mystery and beauty in physical form. Perhaps this was breathless love. A reminder that everything only lasts so long. Knowing that this would all disappear by midday. All the colors like thick wet paint. So welcoming and peaceful. Nature at it’s best. Surely this was gold of the gods. He wished he could stay there longer and soak up all that was. To smile at the memories this place could remember: like an old friend. Here everything was crystal clear and waiting for him.

Here, smiles shinned through time. And as much as they warmed his heart. Seiji hated the idea that he clung to a time that he himself had pushed away. He was never one to cheat, but it had been about a year now. Since he had broken off a semi-fling he had behind Touma’s back. Since then the Archer kept a closer eye on him. And his relationship with Shin suffered. Now he barely saw him. It felt like all he had left of him was this place: a little meadow near the lake.

And as much as he thought he loved Shin. He just wasn’t Touma. Which tipped the scales in the Archers favor. Leaving no decision left but to let the other go. It wasn’t fair to either one of them if he kept on the way he was. So he did.

He pleaded for kindness and worked for forgiveness. All which since then he had gotten at the expense of his loss. But he did his best to ignore there was anything more than friendship with Shin. And it was hard to watch their friendship slowly crumble and fall apart. Although, he felt there was no other way.

And it nearly killed him when Touma told him about Shin’s new relationship. He said he started seeing Ryo. With a breath he bit his lip. Nodded and replied with: “That’s good. They couldn’t do better.” And for the most part never actually saw them together. Which he was thankful for.

That had been nearly six months ago now. And time had its way of turning things upside down and inside out. Touma had taken a scholarship on some study abroad. And while he was away… decided they should explore different options. The Fates could be twisted indeed. He felt like his heart was getting torn up from all sides. Now there was no choosing. They both just, hurt. Mingling together melting into one and washing him in stinging tears.

But what hurt even more was the wall he built. If he had to hurt like this. Then no one was ever going to see its depths. Immersing himself so deep in his activities no one would notice and he would have time to himself. Loving the world of racing freedom and independence was his. But finding something to replace it for the winter months was looking bleak.

He listened to the birds singing and sighed. Closing his eyes, he wasn’t sure about anything anymore. But right now this was nice. He smiled to himself enjoying the sun and dampness of the mists on his skin. A slight breeze sending shivers across his senses. It was like a warm embrace with soft kisses. And he was so lost in it he didn’t have the slightest clue he wasn’t alone.

Until a voice snapped him out of it. “Am I interrupting?”

Looking over at him he shook his head. It was Shin: it had to be him. One of the last people he really wanted to see right now. “Not at all.” He added.

“I didn’t think you would be here.” Shin said as he walked over to the tree line.

“I do… from time to time. It’s a peaceful area.”

“Right… “ Shin said as he searched for something.

Seiji watched him intently. “What are you looking for?”

“I left my hoodie out here a few days ago. Wanted to bring it in before it starts turning into compost.” Shin said finding it and shaking it off.

“That one?… You should throw it away. I ruined it when I got grease on it.” Seiji said amazed he still had it.

“I should… but it’s one of the warmest ones I have. I should make you buy me a new one.”

“It’s a just casualty. That wasn’t the only thing that got grease on it. Besides you were the one who started it.” Seiji said remembering images of fun in the garage. “But if I remember right… I did promise you I would.”

“I can make do. It’s not that big of a deal.” Shin said starting to walk but stopped a few steps later. “I almost forgot. Touma called this morning. He said he’s going to be at his mothers all week. And you should call him there.”

“Was that all he said?” Seiji asked thinking it was a little odd he would call so early.

Shin went quiet a moment. “He got an extension.” He informed not really wanting to be the one to say anything. “But he should be back for the holidays.” He said hoping it would help.

Seiji could feel himself take a breath.

“… I know he’s independent. But he’s been gone for a while now.” Shin said suggesting he wanted an answer for it. “Are you alright?” He added to it.

“He does keep busy but I am fine.” Seiji said trying to move the conversation along.

“But he’s never been gone this long before. Let alone from you.”

“… “ He wondered if he should say anything a moment. “We… are doing our own things right now. We might get back together later… we may not.”

Shin stood there in thought. “Fifty fifty shots usually turn out badly.”

“I have faith. You out of everyone knows how strong our love is.”

Shin was quiet as he ran a hand through his red locks. “Right… is that why he’s going to be gone another year?”

“It’s not another year. It’s only a season. He’ll be back by summer’s end.”

“So you’re telling me he’s getting all this experience and training just to come back and do nothing here… ?”

“Did you come out here just to try to bring me down?”

“No… I came out here to get this.” He said shaking the garment. “But I don’t want you getting your hopes up so high. That you go crashing down and break a wing in the process.”

Seiji raised an eye brow. “So you thought you would shoot me out of the sky first?” Even with the scowl on his face he was actually a little flattered. “I didn’t realize you cared so much.” He added.

“Yes well… can’t have you walking around in a bad mood all the time.”

“I won’t be. Which reminds me. What are you and Ryo doing for his birthday?”

“Oh, he wanted to go camping. But I am not really up for that. So he’s taking Shuu instead. They should be gone for a week. I like the out doors. But that’s too long for me. They should be gone by now so they have time to set up the site: where ever it is.”

“… Is he perfect for you?” The Blond asked cautiously.

“What?… “ he asked shocked a little. “Is anyone perfect for some one?”

“I think its possible. Is he everything you wanted or needed?”

Shin didn’t say anything for a long moment. “Not that I am not happy with him… But what I wanted: what I thought I needed. Didn’t want me back. He wants me and even with all my faults he still holds me. And sure he has some flaws himself. But it‘s easy to look past all that when they‘re holding you late at night.”

Seiji thought about it and nodded. “I am sorry… but it’s not that I didn’t want you. So, don’t just settle with some one because of that. And if you just need to be held… I am always willing to do that. I still love you.”

“… It’s easier if I don’t.”

“Yes… but it’s basically just a hug.” Seiji said as he held out a hand to him. And with a little more coaxing he had him in his arms. Holding him gently as he took in the moment. He always loved his scents. Always fresh and clean. It felt good to feel his slender frame through his clothes. Having his warmth this close was so peaceful. He nuzzled into his neck and smiled slightly when he felt him shiver a bit. It felt good to know he could still make him feel that way. After a few long moments Seiji tightened his embrace. The last thing he wanted to do was let go.

But Shin only let him hold him for so long. Before he let go and slid out of his arms. “Thanks… but I think I should go in.” Shin said as he smiled a bit and went on his way.

Seiji watched him go. And now with the extra heat gone. It felt a bit chili out. Deciding to go in as well. Seiji went to leave and noticed that Shin had forgotten his hoodie anyway. He grabbed it and made his way inside.

Not being able to find him anywhere else. He knocked on his bedroom door and softly opened the door when there was no answer. Finding him there facing away. He walked over to him and set his shirt on the foot board.

“Thanks.” Shin said softly from the pillow.

“… Did I upset you?… “ Seiji said feeling a pang of guilt.

Shin rolled over to look at him and was about to say something. When Seiji added: “Recently… “ as he rested a hand on the foot board.

It made Shin change his mind and sit up. “I could lay in your arms forever. But it doesn’t matter in the end does it. If he came back and told you to leave me again. You would. I know you would. So it would be nice if you took it easy on me and just let me be. I don’t like being just enough for now.” he said taking a minute to think before continuing. “You and I never did much more than embraces and kisses. But it was much more to me than you may think. It hurts I never meant that much to you and never will.”

Seiji sat down. “I risked everything I had just to be with you. To hold you and in a way that makes you even more important to me than anyone else.”

“You make me feel like a foolish kid with a crush. Always wanting some one they can never have.” Shin said as he pulled his knees to his chest and rested on them. “I should tell you to leave… “ He added.

“I can love you better than him. He’s pure passion… I can give you the sun.” He found himself saying. It even shocked himself.

Shin smiled a bit. “Are you negotiating terms? Or is it a promise?”

“Anything you want.” Seiji said as he played with part of the fabric on Shin’s sweats. “I… I need you. You disappeared from my life and everything went dim. You started seeing him and… I never felt so~ abandoned. Is that how you felt?”

Shin broke eye contact a moment. “You know you really let me down. Even though a part of me knew how it was going to end up. I still gave you all of me. Can you make me forget that? Can you erase that pain?”

“All I can do is try.” Seiji admitted as if in confession. He found himself free falling into a decision he made on instinct. And he wasn’t going to stop until he was sure the red head was his. “I want to show you I was wrong.“ He even found himself admiring the softness of the light reflecting off his tinged locks, glimmering auburn. “I am so sorry I hurt you… “ He added as he pushed some of the red out of his face so he could see him better. “I am sorry… “

“Well… you don’t say that very often… I must be special.” Shin teased slightly. And keeping his tone quiet. He added: “But… he is coming home eventually. What then?”

“I am promising you I wont leave you ever again.”

Shin nodded a bit trusting him completely. “Then… love me.”

Seiji still a little unsure. Leaned in softly and kissed his lips. Confidence grew as Shin invited him closer. Back in each others arms seemed so natural like they didn’t miss a beat. The Blond deepened the kiss when he heard soft whimpers escape his lovers throat. The red head’s hands wrinkling Seiji’s shirt as they encouraged him along.

Seiji trailed small tastes along his jaw to the curve of his neck. Taking his time reveling the feeling of his skin under his lips. And returning a thank you with tender licks. Letting a hand rest at his lovers waist: fingertips caressing exposed skin by fabrics edge. Feeling him starting to tremble under his advances. Seiji let his fingertips slide down his hip to his inner thigh. Caressing it’s way to the inner crease of his leg. Getting a soft moan for his attention.

Shin tightened his fists slightly when the Blond nuzzled near his ear. Whispering how much he missed him and longing desires. In between confessions nibbling at his ear. It was enough distractions to let Seiji’s hand pull him out of his sweats with out negotiations. Rewarding him by quickly wrapping his hand around his length. With a sturdy grip and started a moderate pace. His own name whimpered through the air.

Seiji pulled back slightly to admire his lovers state. Tenderly leaving a few kisses at his hair line. He loved the contrast of reds on his pale skin. There was no mistake: He wanted him and leaned in recapturing his lips. Tightening his grip a bit more and quickening the pace. His long slender body shuddering under his touch. Seiji let out a soft groan in anticipation and pushed his thumb across his tip a few times with light bites at his neck. It was just enough to send him over the edge. Shin clung to him almost in a panic as he cried out. Seiji held him as he continued his slow ministrations. Working him through it until he loosened his grip. Slowly relaxing into a shattered state.

Seiji kissed his temple as he let him go. And let his other hand push a side some bangs. He smiled softly as he examined the sight before him. He always thought Shin was beautiful but now he had more magical aspects. He glowed in the rays of sunshine. Beads of sweat, sparkling, reflecting off his skin and brightening the colors in his hair and eyes. The flushed color in his cheeks adding an earthly remembrance. And he knew then and there he loved him. And that he was an adventure worth taking. He softly kissed him again. He was happy here in the sunlight. Next to this creature of innocence and sin.

Yellow reflected like sunbeams in the morning sunlight. Color clinging to their flowers like lost lovers as they swayed in the breeze. Just a ghost of what was: a double-sided mirror. A twisted image holding him mockingly. Fading in and out of a blur. So bright, it nearly blinded him. Mists covered everything in enchantment. Early morning mystery and beauty in physical form. Perhaps this was breathless love.  
A reminder that everything only… lasts so long.

 

End...


End file.
